During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial tray is implanted into the patient's tibia. A bearing is secured to the tibial tray. The condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component bear against the tibial bearing.
Such a knee prosthesis may also include a number of elongated intramedullary stem components and optional prosthetic components (e.g., sleeves and/or adaptors) which are implanted in the patient's tibia and/or femur. To secure a stem component and/or other components to the patient's tibia and/or femur, the intramedullary canal of the patient's tibia and/or femur is first surgically prepared (e.g., reamed) such that the stem component and/or other components may be subsequently implanted therein. In some designs, the stem component is implanted in the patient's bone by use of cementless fixation. One type of such a design is known as a ‘press fit’ stem component.
Various orthopaedic surgical instruments are used throughout such an orthopaedic procedure. For example, bone saws and/or reamers may be use to surgically prepare a bone surface to accept an orthopaedic implant. Additionally, depending on the particularly implant, a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments may be used to assembly, disassembly, and/or install the orthopaedic implant into the prepared bone.